Blood and Thorns
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: Yusuke dreams of a young female being killed with thorns but when he sees her in the flesh...
1. THE Dream

-Chapter one-

"I can't stay long"

-Blood and Thorns-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"Momma, please don't leave." Yusuke heard a little child crying, walking straight though the forest, he moved the tree branches out of his way, only to see a women tied up in vines, bleeding heavily, and a young, what looked like fox child, crying by her side.

"Ano?" Yusuke stepped up more into the clearing, but was stopped when the young kid jumped in front of the girl and started to growl. "Ne, I don't want to hurt you guys, I'm here to help." Yusuke tried to explain.

"Stay away from my mother!" The baby demon shouted as he jumped in front of the girl's body.

"Shippo, he is a friend, trust me he is here to help." The girl whispered, but while doing so, she had blood come out of her mouth.

"How?" Yusuke asked, but he didn't have a chance to get an answer.

"Please, help her, please, she is all I have left in my life, please save my mother." Shippo pleaded with Yusuke.

"I'll try, really I will." Yusuke stated as he walked up to her and grabbed onto the vines. _'This is like fighting Kurama and his rose whip.' _Yusuke sighed as he pulled harder. But the vines were not budging and the girl was losing the battle with death.

"MOMMA!" Shippo shouted, using his demon powers, he could tell they were losing her.

"Stay with me." Yusuke sighed as he pulled harder, but the vines wouldn't budge. "I'm trying." Yusuke pulled harder, but the only thing that happen was his bleeding from the thorns.

"Mommy." Shippo cried, the guy that was trying to save him mom was fading away.

Yusuke shot out of his bed, sweating hard and bleeding from his hands from where the thorns had penetrated his skin.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke sighed, he looked at the clock and found that it was still pretty early in the morning.

"YUSUKE!" Botan shouted as she slammed the oar on to his head, making him even madder, and more confused than before.

"What in heavens name was that for?" Yusuke screamed.

"You wouldn't wake up." Botan sighed, "Besides you have a new miss……..AND WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!" Botan screamed as she was just now seeing his blood on his hands.

"Nothing, what was this mission about?" Yusuke sighed as he stood out of bed.

"Right, we have a mission, this is about some lower class demons trying to form a bigger group to try and come into Ningenkai." Botan explained.

"Isn't that every other mission?" Yusuke sighed.

"Yea whatever, Koenma wants you in his office as of now."

"Open a portal and lets go." Yusuke growled.

"Shippo, sweetie, wake up, you're only having a bad dream." Kagome woke up her son figure and held him as he cried.

"Mommy it was horrible, you were bleeding and than you started to disappear."

"Shh, it was only a dream, I'm right here, really." Kagome held Shippo and kissed the top of his head, trying to calm the crying baby demon down.

"Shut up kit, some of us are trying to sleep." Inuyasha growled from his tree branch.

"INUYASHA OSWARI!" Kagome shouted, "He is still a child and he was having a bad dream, tell him to shut up one more time and you'll be s'ed to the middle of Hell, I can do Kikyo's job for her if you don't leave my son alone!" Kagome screamed, if there was one thing that pissed her off more it was somebody treating a child so badly.

"Yusuke?" Kuwabara went to ask his friend what was wrong, but the damned toddle cut him off.

"Okay your new mission is just all about going out, finding the demons in Ningen-kai and killing them, or allowing them safe passage back to Makai, but I would turn my head the other way if you just killed them." With that Koenma waved his hand and than went back to his paper work.

A week later

"This is so fucking bullshit!" Yusuke screamed, they'd been looking for youkai for a whole fucking week.

"Yusuke please, my head hurts enough." Kurama sighed, rubbing his temples no body saw how it happen, but Yusuke walked right into a figure.

"Watch where the fuck you are going!" Yusuke shouted at the girl.

"Yusuke that is no…." Kurama was cut off by the girl's voice

"OSWARI!" the girl shouted, making everybody there look at her.

"Why do you want me to sit?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Shit." The girl than slapped a hand over her mouth and looked scared.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Kurama asked, walking up to her

"Kurama, are they your friends, I'm so sorry about my attitude, I just haven't had enough sleep."

"Kagome, your lying."

"Kurama, please not here."

"Why is she calling you Kurama?" Yusuke growled, "No human is suppose to know your youkai name!"

"Youkai?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yusuke." Kurama hissed, shutting the poor boy up.

"I know Kurama, but how do you know Kurama? I mean Shuuchi, ahh don't hurt me, I need sleep."

"Kagome, here lets go and get something to eat, it's on me, and than I'll walk you home and make sure you get some rest."

"Thank you." Kagome bowed as her and Kurama left leaving the others confused.

* * *

"Youkai huh?" Kagome whispered as she took another bite out of her ham, egg, and cheese toaster.

"Kagome, what Yusuke meant was……"

"Kurama don't worry about it, you know that I know and I know that you know so lets just call it fair, we both know about youkai." Kagome sighed.

"Okay, fair enough."

"Oi, Inuyasha is going to have my head. I'm late yet again and that evil son of….."

"Kagome, may I ask what are you talking about?" Kurama interrupted her.

"He he, that is a good question…remember when I said I need some more sleep? Yeah, well I guess I need it now."

"You're lying."

"Fine, I guess the only thing I can do is show you, ne?"

"Show me?" Kurama asked confused,

"You want to know what I'm talking about don't you?"

"Well yea."

"Than let's go, before Inuyasha has a cow."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, he is my partner." Kagome stated, "So let's go, and then you can meet him."

"Is this going to be fun or what?" Kurama sighed.

"You have no idea." Kagome laughed.

* * *

"Kagome, you are an hour late!" Inuyasha shouted as he felt her aura return.

"Gomen, I ran into some holdup." Kagome sighed. '3-2-1...and let the fireworks begin'

"WHO THE FUCK IS HE!"

"Inuyasha, meet Kurama, Kurama this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Oswari, floor, meet Inuyasha. Didn't I tell you not to curse around me!" Kagome stated, while rubbing her head.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha." Kurama sighed.

"Why the fuck are you walking around with a damn Kitsune!" Inuyasha yelled

"O.S.W.AR.I!" Kagome hissed.

"Kurama! Wait up damnit!" Yusuke's voice came from up the shine steps.

"Oswari!" Kagome yelled again.

"Dude, what is up with you telling me to sit?" Yusuke asked, not noticing Inuyasha.

"She isn't talking to you bastard, she's punishing me." Inuyasha growled from his spot on the floor.

"Woo, who the fuck is he?" Yusuke screamed as he jumped back.

"Yusuke, Inuyasha." Kurama sighed. He was getting a good feel of what Kagome was going though.

"I know you!" Yusuke shouted as he pointed to Kagome.

"Yeah we ran into each other on the street not 10 minutes ago." Kagome stated dully.

"No, I mean I know you know you. Do you have a Kitsune child?" Yusuke asked, while poking her.

"If you are implying that anything between Kurama and I is going on, than you are mistaken, but yes I do have an adopted Kitsune pup." Kagome explained.

"Than why are you not bleeding now?" Yusuke asked, receiving a slap.

"Fuck I didn't mean it like that! It was just the last time I saw you, you were covered in blood and the pup was crying." Yusuke tried to save his hide.

"I was what?" Kagome asked, surprised.

* * *

End of One

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	2. Dreams?

-Chapter Two-

"Dreams?"

-Blood And Thorns-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"Well you see, after all of that, I don't really remember much." Yusuke explained.

"It sounds to me that you had an OBE." Kurama stated.

"What's OBE?" Kagome and Yusuke asked at the same time.

"Out of Body Experience. You leave your body when you dream and your Astral projection self leads another life."

"I guess you could say that." Yusuke looked to be thinking. ."

"But how could he have seen both Shippo and I …but yet we weren't there." Kagome started.

"He could be able to travel in the future.."

"I guess I can't throw that idea out the window. I do travel 500 years into the past." Kagome thought out loud.

"So what do we do?" Inuyasha growled.

"Go talk to Genkai!" Yusuke stated, surprising everyone in the room.

-End of 2-

* * *

**Short yes, but I just needed to put up an author's note. So here goes my ranting. I need to know who all I've given fanfictions too. ….what they were called, how you are doing on them, and who all have given fictions to me. What they were called and a short summary. Why? Well I just found out that I'm suppose to have a fiction titled "Fallen" and when I looked it up on ffn I am. "Fallen" By Koga's Mate….I don't have it. Where it went? Well I've moved like 8 times in the past 5 years, and I can't keep track of anything. So if you'd gladly do all of this for me, I'd be so happy! (And caught up…)**

I'll try to update more, I promise, just have some time with me…please _Begs_

* * *

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


End file.
